Summer Camp Romance
by AusllySwiftie13Forever
Summary: Ally Dawson has to go to summer camp all by herself, but what happens when she meets new friends, and may even find love with a certain blonde singer? Please Read and Review! *UPDATE* Story on hiatus again, sorry! If you want to continue it, please PM me! :D
1. Leaning in

_**Disclaimer Time! :D**_

_**Me: Kiersey, would you like to do the disclaimer?**_

_**Kiersey: I'd love to! AusslySwiftie13Forever does not own Austin and Ally!**_

_**Noah: You l-l-look really cute when you say that!**_

_**Kiersey: (blushes) thank you!**_

_**Me: (fan girl squealing) love is in the air! 3_3 Anyways, on with the story! :D**_

_**By the way, this is my first multi chapter story, (well if I get enough reviews) so if it's rubbish, I'm sorry! :)**_

_**Ally's POV**_

'Great (!)' I thought to myself as my dad dropped me off at camp. I don't even understand why he made me go, as if high school wasn't torture; he's making me go to camp, where I have absolutely no friends? Parents can sometimes be really cruel! I didn't even do anything wrong! The old man's forcing me to go, because he has a business trip that I'm not allowed to go to, and there was no one else to stay with me. Not even Trish, who went on holiday with her whole family for the entire summer, which means I am truly alone.

I see a whole bunch of campers talking to their friends having fun, whilst I'm just standing in the middle like the complete loner I am. I decided to go to my cabin, since I obviously won't have any fun here, so I went to a counsellor and got my cabin number. I'm in cabin 13 and I will be sharing the cabin with three other girls, who probably won't like me or won't want to do anything with me. Could this day get any worse? I walked to my cabin, when I suddenly fell face flat to the floor like the stupid klutz I am. I could hear laughter everywhere, and tears where forming in my eyes. "Ow!" I winced as I dropped. I was going to get up, when a really strong pair of arms already did it for me. "Are you okay?" he asked. I got up and looked closer into his eyes, his brown eyes with beautiful golden flecks. "U-u-m y-yes I'm fine!" I stutter. And with that, I rushed into cabin 13 to protect the tiny shred of dignity I had left.

_**Austin's POV**_

"U-u-m y-yes I'm fine!" the girl called out as she ran away. I was disappointed when she ran; I kinda wanted her to stay. Something about her, made me want her to stay, almost run after her, it's like she was a magnet, with this invisible pull I can't get a hold of. I watched her run away as her gorgeous brown curls rocked from left to right. "I've never seen her before," Dez said as he watched the girl run off. "She must be new, out if the 2 years that I've been here; I've never seen her here before as well." I said as she ran off to the distance. "You would've noticed her if she did come before, wouldn't you Austin?" Dez said while smirking. "Austin's got a crush, Austin's got a crush!" "Don't you have an emu to find?" I asked, annoyed at Dez. Immediately, he ran off and screamed "FLOPSY! WHERE ARE YOU!?" I just laughed at this, and walked to my usual cabin, cabin number 14. I just hope this time, I like the people in cabin 13, I don't want annoying neighbours like last year.

_**Ally's POV**_

I mentally smacked myself as I replayed the memory of that blonde guy who was really nice to me, and I just stuttered in return and ran away because I'm really shy and unsociable, he probably thinks I'm a freak! Suddenly, the door slammed opened, and screaming was everywhere, until a girl said "Hey! I'm Kira, this is Cassidy, and that's Brooke!" We all said our hellos, me being really quiet, and we unpacked. "So what's your talent?" the blonde one named Cassidy asked me. "I write songs and I sing, but I have stage fright," I said saying the last bit quicker. "Aww, don't be shy! Sing for us! They all said in unison. What are they, synched aliens? "Oh I can't do that, sorry I'm just really shy." I said quieter. "How about you, um Cassidy?" I asked trying to change the subject. "I sing, and I play a couple of instruments, but nothing else. Kira and Brooke also sing as well, but they play loads of instruments, way more than I can even count!" Cassidy replied. We had talked for a couple of hours more, learning about each other, until it was time for lunch, and we got ready to go to the cafeteria.

"Where do you want to sit?" Kira asked me, I was going to say something, when Cassidy said "I want to sit at the table next to those cute boys!" I turned around to see the blonde guy that helped me, and a bunch of his friends. Nervously, I walked to the table with Cassidy, Kira and Brooke, and we sat down. Instantly, I felt eyes on me, and I turned my head to the side to see it was the blonde guy looking at me. I felt really tense, so I told the rest of the girls that I wasn't hungry and that I was going back to the cabin, they just nodded in confusion, and carried on eating and talking. As I pushed in my chair, I heard another chair being pushed in, once again, it was the blonde guy. I hope he doesn't follow me. I walked out, and took a stroll down the beach, the place isn't actually all bad. I saw the waves crashing, and the sun going down, it looked so pretty. "It's beautiful isn't it?" I heard a voice that I recognised behind me.

_**Austin's POV**_

She turned around and made a worried look, before nodding and turning back, ouch. "I'm Austin," I said while taking out my hand. "I'm Ally," she said whilst shaking it back. "Is this your first year at this camp?" "Yeah, I've never been here before." We walk along the beach, and we talk as we get to know each other better. I learn that her full name is Allyson Marie Dawson, she is a very good songwriter and can sing, but she has stage fright, and she lives in cabin 13, right next to mine which I was really happy about for whatever reason. We walked further along, and she would blush whenever our arms would touch, and I'd just smile at her because she looks cute when she blushes. As we were walking, she tripped on rocks, and was going to fall, when I caught her in my arms. Our faces were really close, and before I knew it, we were leaning in. Our lips were about to meet when I heard a girl shout "Ally! There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere! You weren't at the cabin, and we got worried!" We immediately stood up, but not fast enough for the girl to notice our little moment, because she then said "Oh am I interrupting something?" Ally blushed when she said this, and then said "Kira, you can go back to the cabin, and I'll meet you there." Kira nodded, and ran off before whispering something in Ally's ear. Ally gave her an annoyed look at this, and told her to go. "Bye Austin!" she said before running off. "Ally!" I called out. "Do you want to meet again sometime?" She nodded and said "I would like that!" and she ran off once again, making me want to go after her. This Ally girl is really something.

_**Please Read and Review so that I know if I should continue it! :D**_


	2. Kisses

_**Heey! Thanks for the reviews! And sorry I took so long, stupid school! :D**_

_**Disclaimer Time!**_

_**Me: Kiersey and Noah, would you both like to do it?**_

_**Kiersey and Noah: AusslySwiftie13Forever does not own Austin and Ally!**_

_**Noah: Um, Kiersey would you like to maybe um, go out sometime?**_

_**Kiersey: I'd like that!**_

_**Me: Oh just get married already! Oops, too soon! Anyways, on with the story!**_

_**Ally's POV**_

"Ally, Ally, come on wake up! ALLY WAKE UP!" Cassidy screamed in my ear while shaking me.

"I'm up, I'm up," I said, and walked into the bathroom.

I got ready, and remembered what happened last night.

As I got out of the bathroom, Cassidy said, "So, who's the guy?" and smirked.

I playfully rolled my eyes at this, "Austin, is just someone I met, nothing more."

I said while shrugging.

"Then why did you kiss him?" Kira asked, I gave her big eyes at this.

"OMG! YOU GUYS KISSED!" Brooke and Cassidy screamed out, once again, at the same time.

"No, we didn't kiss, we just leaned in and that's it.

Now come on, we don't want to be late for breakfast, do we?" I said hoping they'd forget about Austin.

_**Austin's POV **_

"Come on Dez, let's go!" I looked at my friend who was still in his pyjamas, feeding a very fluffy emu.

"You go Austin; I'll come to the cafeteria and meet you there!" I shook my head and left the cabin.

As I was walking, I heard a bunch of girls talking and occasionally squealing, I turned and saw Ally.

_God, could anyone be more beautiful? _"Hey Ally, wait up!" I said running to her. As I came up, the three other girls walked away, leaving us alone.

"Hi Austin," she said shyly.

I faced her and took her hand, "After all the lessons have finished, do you want to meet up at the beach?" I asked her.

"Like a date?" I nodded my head, and we walked to the cafeteria and ate our breakfast.

_**Ally's POV**_

All the lessons had finished, and it was time for my date with Austin.

Throughout the walk to the cabin, all Kira, Brooke and Cassidy could talk about was our date.

They even picked out what I was going to wear, and did my makeup!

When they were finished, I looked in the mirror.

I was wearing a t shirt and shorts, and I was wearing a one –piece underneath in case we go swimming, I didn't really feel comfortable in a bikini.

I had very light makeup on, and was ready for the date.

Austin knocked on the door, "wow, you a, um look good!"

"Thanks!" I said in reply while blushing, and we left to go to the beach.

We walk to the beach, and I saw he laid out a picnic.

"Austin, you didn't have to do all this," he interrupted me, "but I wanted to."

He took my hand, and we both sat down to eat the food.

It was just pickles and pancakes, our favourites.

20 minutes after we'd eaten, we decided to go swimming.

We swam around, and were splashing each other with water.

He would occasionally pick me up, and spin me around, and I couldn't do anything about this, because he's just too strong.

At one point, I pretended that I was drowning.

"Ally, don't worry!" Austin screamed.

He picked me up, and took me back to the beach.

He kept muttering to himself, "This is the best date ever (!)".

I opened my eyes, which scared him to death and said with a smirk, "you're not enjoying our date?"

He had wide eyes and started chasing me.

It didn't take too long for him to catch up with me, because he's like Usain Bolt, and I'm a snail.

We were suddenly face to face, and extremely close.

I could feel his hot breath on my lips, and it was all getting tense.

We both leaned in, and the sparks flew.

My stomach was doing flips; my heart was racing, beating so loud, I thought he could hear it!

"Wow," he said as we put our heads together.

We dried off and put our clothes back on, and took a stroll down the beach, with our hands intertwined.

"Ally," Austin said causing me to look up at him, "yeah?" I replied wondering what he was talking about.

"I had a really great time with you, today was a blast." And with that he kissed me again, and we walked back to our cabins.

_**Austin's POV**_

"Bye Austin, I had a really great time with you!" she said smiling.

She gave me a little peck on the cheek before closing the door, and all I could hear next was screaming, and "did you kiss him!?"

I don't think any of us in cabin 14 are going to get some sleep tonight!

"How was the date?" Dez asked as he opened the door.

Immediately, I smiled.

"It was wonderful, I really loved it!"

Dez put his emu to sleep, and we sat down on the couch watching TV.

Just as I was about to go to bed, someone knocked on the door, and Dez was already asleep.

I opened it, and saw one of Ally's friends, but it was really dark, and I just recognised her voice.

I could never remember any of their names.

"Austin," she said and before I could reply, she kissed me and I heard camera flashes.

She ran out and left before I could stop her.

What do I do now?

_**Ooooh, who kissed him? **_

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review! :D**_


	3. Secret Threats

_**Heeey! Thanks soo much for the reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer Time!**_

_**Me: Ross, would you like to do the disclaimer?**_

_**Ross: Sure! Ausllywiftie13Forever does not own Austin and Ally.**_

_**Laura: How come I didn't get to say it?**_

_**Ross: Because she doesn't like you! (Sticks out tongue)**_

_**Me: If only you guys were as easy as Noah and Kiersey! (Sighs and shakes head.) On with the story!**_

_**Austin's POV**_

"What am I supposed to do? Should I tell Ally what happened last night?"

I asked Dez pacing up and down the cabin.

"That's the right thing to do Austin, besides, you didn't even do anything wrong, the girl came up to you and kissed you. You couldn't stop her!" Dez said trying to calm me down.

"You're right!" I said relieved.

Dez and I got ready, and left to go eat breakfast. "I'll just tell her in the cafeteria," I said assuring myself.

As we reached the cabin, everyone instantly stared at me.

"Why are they all staring?" Dez asked.

Then it came to me, "The girl who kissed me took pictures! She must've shown everyone! What if Ally sees!" I asked panicking.

_**Ally's POV**_

As I stepped into the cafeteria with Kira, Brooke and Cassidy, I saw Austin.

"Hey Austin, I had a really nice time last night!" I said smiling.

"Umm, yeah umm me t-t-too! Listen, Ally I have something to tell you."

Before Austin could finish, Cassidy dragged me away and took me to our usual table.

"Look Ally, there's a picture on the table!"

I look at it, and see Austin kissing a girl, but I can't see who. It's too dark to see her face.

"Ally, it's not what it looks like," Austin said to me. I ignored him and looked down, because I couldn't stand the sight of his face.

"You could've just said you weren't interested Austin, I would've understood!" and I ran off back to my cabin pushing past him.

I reach the cabin, and I see that Cassidy has followed me back.

"Ally, I'm pretty sure this Austin guy didn't do this on purpose! Give him a chance, hear him out!" Cassidy said in between breaths. "How do you run so far and not get tired?"

I chuckled at this. "It's obvious that Austin doesn't like me, he probably likes some other girl, who is actually pretty, and doesn't have stage fright, and can actually sing, and isn't as pathetic as I am."

"Ally, you're drop dead gorgeous, you're stunning! Just because you have stage fright, doesn't mean you're pathetic, it means you're human! Everyone has fears! If Austin actually did kiss this girl, then he's a total douche that's not worth it! And by the way, when I'm through with Austin, he's gonna have a whole load of fears!" Cassidy said while smirking.

I gave Cassidy a big hug. "Feel better?" she asked me. I gave her a nod, and went over to my desk.

"Hey Ally, is this your camera?" Cassidy asked.

"No, I didn't even bring a camera which was quite stupid, why?" I said realizing I was mumbling on.

"It's got the same picture we saw in the cafeteria!" Cassidy said surprised.

I looked at the camera, and saw the same picture I saw on the table. "Whose camera is this?"

"Hold on, let me look for other pictures, we'll probably find out who's it is!" Cassidy said.

As we searched through many pictures of Austin being kissed, which I did not appreciate, we couldn't find any clue as to whose camera it was.

Suddenly, the door slammed open revealing Austin.

"Ally, please hear me out, I never meant to hurt you, I honestly don't even know who kissed me!" Austin said, he looked really worried and guilty.

"I'll leave you two alone," Cassidy said as she left the cabin.

"How can I trust you?" I asked evidently hurt.

"Like this," and he walked up to me and kissed me.

I didn't hesitate in kissing him back, even though I was mad at him, I still liked him, and I hate that!

"You're a MUCH better kisser than that girl in the picture," Austin said, and sounded like he was actually telling the truth.

"So, you HONESTLY had nothing to do with those pictures?" I asked him to be sure.

"All I know, is that some girl knocked on my cabin door, and before I could do anything, she kissed me and ran off! Am I that irresistible Ally?" Austin said while smirking.

"You know, you can be really cocky sometimes," I said while playfully rolling my eyes at Austin's comment.

After another school day had finished, I went on my laptop and I saw I had an e-mail. It read;

"_Hey Ally, I have a special message just for you! :) If you touch my Austy again, you're dead! I don't want to be sharing him with anyone else, especially when I've kissed him already ;)."_

I put the screen down, and lay on my bed.

I felt something under my pillow, and it also had a message on it;

"_Austy is mine! To have him, you have to go through me first!"_

I dropped the note, and sat on my bed with legs crossed, distressed.

Not because someone's giving me mysterious and threatening notes, but because I'm going to have to break up with the person I love tomorrow.

_**Oooh, who's sending all these threatening messages? Hope you enjoyed it! :D Please read and review! :)**_


	4. Heart Breaks

_**Heeeey! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I've got a really big smile on my face now! And sorry for not updating in so long, finally the holidays! :D**_

_**Disclaimer Time!**_

_**Me: Laura, would you like to say the disclaimer this time?**_

_**Laura: Yes! AusllySwiftie13Forever does not own Austin and Ally.**_

_**Ross: I soo would've sounded better!**_

_**Laura: Do you wanna go out on a date sometime?**_

_**Ross: I'd love too!**_

_**Me: Well, that happened quickly! On with the story! **_

_**Beware, chapter contains serious heart break. :(**_

_**Austin's POV**_

"I don't understand how I'm going to do this Dez, how am I going to tell Ally I love her, and I want her to be my girlfriend all at the same time?" I asked pacing back and forth.

"Austin, I know for sure that Ally loves you back, it's obvious. Just keep calm, and she's definitely going to say yes." Dez said while feeding his emu.

"But what if she thinks I'm going too fast, I've only known her for a couple of days!"

"Exactly Austin, you've only known her for a couple of days, and you're already committed to her, in such a short time, you've not only cared for someone, but you've loved them, and done everything to keep them happy. If Ally gets worried, then there's something wrong with her, which I highly doubt." Dez said, which kind of shocked me. I didn't know he could be so good with words like that.

Reassured, I left my cabin, and I saw Ally, so I ran up to her. "Ally, wait up!"

_**Ally's POV**_

I pretended I didn't hear Austin, so I just walked away quickly. I didn't want to break up with him just yet, and I didn't want him to find out about the threats.

"Ally, Ally, can't you hear me?" he said as he caught up to me. "I've been yelling forever!" Austin said while smiling. Why is he so beautiful, and caring and loving, and just perfect?

"Sorry Austin, there's just a lot on my mind, and I guess I wasn't concentrating," I lied hoping he'd believe me. I'm not a good liar, at all.

"Well, is it anything you want to talk about?" He said as he intertwined our hands. I'm really going to miss our little moments like this.

"U-u-um," before I could finish saying anything, he kissed me, and said "Ally, I'm here for you. I'll talk when you want to talk, so if you don't want to talk about it, I won't bother you." He hugged me, and said "Let's get breakfast, I want some pancakes!"

I giggled at his adorableness; I can't believe I'm not going to be with him anymore.

_**Austin's POV**_

During our music lesson, I sat next to Ally. She had this worried look on her face, which made me concerned for her.

"Is everything alright?" I asked taking her hand. "Is it the thing you were thinking about this morning?"

Ally just shook her head. "Oh no, I'm completely fine, I'm just probably tired." She said, and smiled, but it wasn't her usual beautiful smile, this one was more forced.

"Fine then," I said. I didn't want to talk to her about it now, because we're in class, I wanted to talk to her in the cabin, where we can have time to talk, and I can ask her to be my girlfriend.

After lesson finished, I knew I was ready to tell her. I just hope she's ready as well.

"Come with me," I said leading her to my cabin.

"O-ok," she said confused.

As we reached the cabin, I sat down on my bed, with Ally next to me, I can't believe I'm actually going to do this.

"Ally, there's something I wanted to tell you, and I'm not sure how you'll react, but I just want, no need you to know."

I took her hand, "I love you. Ever since I met you, I loved you, and I just realised it yesterday! You are something special Ally, and I love you. I know it may seem so sudden, but I truly love you. So, Allyson Marie Dawson, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

She let go of my hand, and ran off. She left me, with no reply.

_**Ally's POV**_

I couldn't handle it. When he told me he loved me, it stung me, not because I didn't want him to love me, if anything I love him back!

But what really stung me was that he was pouring out his heart to me, and I was going to break it after! I lay down on the bed crying.

"Ally, are you ok?" Brooke said. She sat down on my bed next to me, "What's wrong, is it that Austin guy? What did he do to you!? I swear when I'm finished with."

"It's not his fault, it's mine!" I said cutting her off.

"Well, what did you do?" she asked.

"He told me that he loved me, and I just ran off!" I said sobbing. "And the thing is, I love him back! I love him back, but I had to run away!"

"Shhh, shh," Cassidy said. "If you love Austin, and he told you that he loves you, then why run off?"

I showed her the e-mail I'd gotten yesterday, and the note as well. "Do you know who it's from?"

I shook my head. "Which is why I have to break up with Austin, I'm too scared."

"Ally, are you sure it's the best thing to do? I mean the boy's heart is going to be broken!" Brooke said.

"I have to, it's the only way, imagine if she starts threatening Austin as well! I would never be able to live knowing, that Austin was also getting these messages."

And with that, I went back to Austin's cabin, not caring about what I look like.

_**Austin's POV**_

There was a knock on the door. "Dez, can you get that please?" I asked not in the mood to get up.

"Sure," he opened the door, and I saw Ally. "I'll leave you two alone," he said as he walked outside the cabin, leaving just Ally and I.

"Ally, I'm so sorry if I rushed you into this, or if I forced you. The only thing I want is for you to be happy, I'm sorry if it was all too sudden."

Ally just stood there quietly, until she finally spoke up. "Austin, I have to break up with you." I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Ally, I won't rush you or anything, look I'm sorry for telling you that I love you, but it's true!" I said confused.

"No Austin," she said crying. "It's not that, trust me, I love you too." "If you love me, then be my girlfriend, why break up with me?" I said cutting her off.

"Austin, you don't understand I have to." "Why? Why on earth should there be a reason for you to not be with the person you love?" I asked almost crying.

"I'm sorry Austin, I just have to!" and with that, she left me, once again heartbroken.

I was going to go to bed, when I saw I had a message on my laptop.

It read:

"_Hey Austy, now that Ally's out of the way, do you want to go out sometime? From, Kira ;)"_

I sat there, not knowing what to do.

_**Hope you liked this chapter! Who knew it was Kira? Please Read and Review! :D**_


	5. Kidnappings

_**Heey! Thanks a lot for the reviews, and even the people who didn't! It means a lot! Special shout out to Kaylieward, your review made me really happy! :D**_

_**Disclaimer Time!**_

_**Me: Well, now that Laura and Ross are finally dating, would you guys like to do the disclaimer?**_

_**Ross and Laura: Sure! AusllySwiftie13Forever does not own Austin and Ally.**_

_**Laura: I said it way better than you Ross.**_

_**Ross: No way! I'm the one that made it 100 times better!**_

_**Me: Really? You guys are dating and you still do this? Anyways, on with the story!**_

_**Austin's POV**_

"I'm so confused. Kira is Ally's friend, isn't she? And what did she mean by 'now that Ally's _out of the way_?' Did she purposefully make Ally break up with me?" I sat on my bed confused.

"Dude, why are you asking me, you should be telling Ally that Kira gave you that e-mail, and then go confront Kira," Dez said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Well, it kinda was, but it takes time for me to catch on a lot of things. "Dez I love you!" I kissed his head and went to cabin 13.

"Austin, you're going to make my emu jealous if you do that!" was the last thing I heard before I closed the door. _Gotta love that guy._

I knocked on Ally's door expecting to see her, but instead I saw Kira. _Of course._

"Um, is Ally there?" I asked Kira trying to ignore the urge for me to just walk straight past her.

"Yeah, sure come on in," she gave me a smile and we went inside. I can't tell if she's genuinely being nice and not mentioning yesterday, or if she's just acting because Ally's in the same room as us.

I see Ally, just sitting on her bed, doing work. "Ally, I know you probably don't want to see me, but I kinda really need to talk to you." She stood up and asked Kira if we could have some privacy. Kira left the cabin, and I was instantly relieved.

"Why are you taking a deep breath because Kira left?" Ally asked me raising her eyebrow, God did she look cute.

"After last night, when you um, when we broke up," as I said this she looked kind of guilty, "I got an e-mail from Kira saying that now that you're out of the way, she would like to go out with me."

_**Ally's POV**_

I stood there very still, shocked. I can't believe Kira would betray me like that! "Did you reply?" He shook his head. "How could I? Not when I still like you." Austin said while taking my hand.

"Ally," he said brushing a loose hair back in place, "did Kira force you to breakup with me?" Reluctantly, I nodded, and I showed him the messages.

His eyes turned wide. "I swear, when I'm finished with that wicked witch of the sluts, she's going to wish that her parents never did it to make her!" He looked furious now.

"Austin, honey calm down. We're not even sure if it's Kira or not. For all we know, someone could be pretending to be Kira, so they don't get caught!" Austin just shook his head at this.

"Ally, let's just forget about that brat, and focus on us. I want to get back together." I shook my head.

"No Austin, we don't know this person, they could be very dangerous! We don't even know if they're safe enough for us to go against, we don't even," I was cut off by a kiss from lips I had missed for so long.

"Ally, trust me, if any stupid wannabe loser wants to hurt us, they're going to have to go through me first."

"Austin, but what if they start threatening you, or they do something to you? I couldn't let anything happen to you!" Austin chuckled at this.

"I'm a big boy Ally, I'm pretty sure I can handle Kira!" He said while showing off his biceps. I playfully rolled my eyes at this.

"But, how do we know for sure it's Kira? It could also be a guy who's bigger than you, and is dangerous." Austin just shrugged.

"The only way we can find out, is if we confront Kira. Where is she?"

"I don't know, she left to let us be alone, she probably went to the cafeteria, there's nowhere else to go on the weekend." He took my hand, "Let's go then."

_**Austin's POV**_

Ally and I walked hand in hand to the cafeteria, and went to her usual table to look for Kira. Instead, we saw Brooke and Cassidy.

"Hey guys, have you seen Kira anywhere?" Ally asked. Cassidy put down her fork.

"Don't you know? Kira got sick, and had to leave the camp. Her dad took her home, so that he could take care of her! Didn't I tell you this Ally?" Ally just shook her head.

"When did she leave?" "Like yesterday night, you were probably asleep when I told you. Sorry Ally." Ally just nodded.

"Ally," I said, "now that Kira's gone, we can go out, and be a couple!" I hugged her and said, "Allyson Marie Dawson, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Ally blushed at this. She looked so innocent, and beautiful. "Why of course, Austin MONICA Moon!" She said saying the 'Monica' bit too loud.

Cassidy and Brooke's eyes went wide. "Your middle name is Monica?" They both said simultaneously.

Wow, that was creepy. "Unfortunately, yes it is." And with that, the girls started laughing.

"I'm gonna get you Ally!" and I started chasing her, until we reached the beach.

I gave her a couple of piggybacks, and we spent most of the time just sitting on the sand, watching the waves crash on the shore.

"The beach looks so beautiful," Ally grinned. "Not as beautiful as a certain someone who's name begins with Al, and ends with Ly!"

This just made her laugh even more, I was so amazed by how beautiful, yet innocent and good hearted someone can be.

"Austin," Ally said as she took her face closer to mine, "I love you so much." We got closer, until our lips met.

_**Ally's POV**_

When it was time to go back to the cabins, I was exhausted. I gave Austin a quick peck on the cheek, and I saw Brooke.

"Hey Brooke, where's Cassidy?" She just smirked.

"The same place where Kira is, and you're about to join them." Before I could say anything, I felt a bag over my head, and someone was carrying me.

It was all pitch black, and the only thing I knew, was that something real bad is going to happen to me.

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Please please please read and review! If you have any suggestions for further on in the story, just review it or PM me! Thank you! :D**_


	6. Shocks

_**Heeey! Thanks for the reviews, follows, favourites, and the people who didn't do any of that, but they still read it! :D And I will try to update one new chapter every day! By the way, this chapter contains some pretty insulting words. :p Hope you like it! :D**_

_**Disclaimer Time!**_

_**Me: Calum, would you like to do the disclaimer?**_

_**Calum: I'd love to! AusllySwiftie13Forever does not own Austin and Ally.**_

_**Raini: You dimwit! I could have done that better!**_

_**Calum: Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try, it's actually quite hard!**_

_**Raini: No! If anything it's-**_

_**Me: (cuts her off) Stop arguing! You're worse than Ross and Laura!**_

_**Raini and Calum: Sorry.**_

_**Me: Thank you, now on with the story!**_

_**Ally's POV**_

"If you let them out, you're dead!" I heard a scary and deep voice say. I shivered. It's so cold, and I can't see anything, I still have a blindfold on, and my hands and feet are tied up.

"If you idiots think about leaving, well let's just say, you'll regret it," a door slams. "Cassidy, Kira!?" I call out.

"Ally, how did you get here?" they both said once again at the same time. Do they plan what they say?

"Hold on, let me scooch up closer, I could probably untie you guys." I said.

I first reached Cassidy, I know it was her, because of the really long hair. It took a long time to untie the knot, but after 5 minutes, I managed to do it.

Cassidy took the blindfold off her, and quickly untied Kira and me, and took off our blindfolds.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking for a light switch. I turned the lights on, and it was gigantic, empty warehouse.

Before we could do anything next, the door was kicked down and there was screaming everywhere.

_**Austin's POV **_

"Austy, Austy!" Brooke called out to me. When did she ever call me that? I thought that was just Kira, because she liked me.

"Yeah Brooke?" She came extremely close to me, the only person I would let be that close to me, would be only Ally, or my mum, she kinda forces me though, I'd let Ally any day.

"I can't find Ally anywhere, or Cassidy! What to do?" She said while doing that thing that a damsel in distress does and put her hand on her fore head.

"Ally's gone! How, b-b-but how did they take Ally and Cassidy and not you?" She looked offended, which I wasn't bothered about.

"Oh Austin, you have to protect me! Can you stay over at my cabin, so that those kidnappers don't come back?"

What is wrong with this girl? Her best friends have been kidnapped; she comes to me, and asks me to stay with her?

"Unless, you planned this whole thing, didn't you!?" I asked glaring at her. "You pretended to be Kira so we'd never suspect it was you, and then you got rid of Ally because you wanted me!"

"You stupid desperate whore! I will never in a gazillion years like you!" I slapped her as hard as I could, I don't care if she's a girl, and anyone who hurts my Ally is a monster to me.

I grabbed onto her collars, and pushed her against the wall. "Where. Are. They?" She just gave me a dirt look. I pushed her harder.

"I can do more than slapping people, you know that!" I was furious.

"Fine! They're in the ware house, the one that the bus passes by when we came here!" I slapped her once again, and raced back to my cabin to find Dez.

_**No one's POV**_

Brooke took out her phone, betrayed. "Hello, you're going to have two surprise guests, I suspect you'll treat them well." She smirked, then went back to her cabin.

_**Ally's POV**_

The door slams open, and I see a burly man. "Why are you untied and your blind folds off?" We stood there, frozen.

Suddenly, there was ringing. He took out his phone, "Is that so? Well, I'll make sure that I give them the best time they've ever had." He hung up the phone.

"Well girls, it seems like you're not the only guests that I have today," he said while chuckling. "NOW WHY ARE YOUR BLINDFOLDS STILL OFF!?" he roared.

We reluctantly put them on. _ At least he forgot about tying us up again, _I thought to myself. Then, out of the blue I felt my hand being tied up. _You jinx!_ I thought to myself. _Oh stop arguing with yourself Ally!_

I was going to mentally argue back to myself, when I heard car doors slam.

"Girls, company is here!" I could just imagine the sly grin on his face, but who is company? It isn't, no it can't be, it's not Austin and Dez is it? What idiots!"

_**Austin's POV**_

"Shhhh," I put my finger to my lips. "Dez, we have to be real quiet, God knows who else is in there with Ally, Kira and Cassidy."

I try to creep up to the warehouse, when the next thing I hear is a loud door being slammed.

I gave Dez big eyes. "Sorry," he whispered. I try to open the door, but it's locked.

I had no choice. I kicked the door open, and it landed on the floor. What I saw inside was horrific.

"Don't move!"

_**Oooh, what was so horrific? Please read and review! :D**_


	7. Change of plans

_**Heeey! Thanks to all the people who followed or favourited or reviewed my story and even to the people who didn't do any of those but still read it, thanks! :D**_

_**Disclaimer Time!**_

_**Me: Raini, would you like to do the disclaimer?**_

_**Raini: Sure! AusslySwiftie13Forever does not own Austin and Ally.**_

_**Calum: I was so much better!**_

_**Raini: You were not! I said it perfectly.**_

_**Calum: Would you like to go out sometime?**_

_**Raini: Sure. (Her and Calum walks away.)**_

_**Me: How the heck did that happen so quick? Oh well, on with the story!**_

_**Ally's POV**_

The door slammed down, and I saw just Austin, I thought he brought Dez? I was going to tell Austin to leave, when I felt something pressed really tight against my head.

A gun.

"Don't move, otherwise this pretty little lady will know what it's like to be shot, and die." I started crying, and Austin stood there with tears in his eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked. "Awww, now there pretty boy, there's no need to cry, just come on inside, and no one will get hurt."

"AUSTIN, NO!" I screamed. This just made the man angrier, and he pulled my hair. "Now, little lady, don't you interfere, you'll just make it worse for yourself." He chuckled, what an idiot.

Austin entered the room, cautiously. I mouthed "just run" to him, but he just shook his head.

"Come closer, until you're right next to me." My eyes went wide at this, "NO AUSTIN!" I tried to run away, but he got a hold of me.

Austin noticed the situation we were in, and he kicked the gun out of the man's hand, and put it in his. He pointed the gun at him.

I was internally relieved for a minute, until I was pushed against the man, as a shield. "Looks like you can't shoot me now, without hitting your precious girlfriend you wimpy boy. You're not a real man, you're pathetic."

I was extremely furious. Not because I was kidnapped by some complete pervert, but I am mad about that, but no one says that about my Austin.

With all the power in me, which I have to admit, isn't a lot, I swung my foot backwards, and kicked the guy in a place where I'm pretty sure he won't be able to reproduce.

Oh well, at least I've saved the world from horrific, perverted and ugly children.

_**Austin's POV**_

Ally went to go and untie Cassidy and Kira, as Dez came in, with his emu.

"Dez, you don't bring your emu here!" Before I could finish off what I was saying, his emu waddled all the way over to the kidnapper, and started pecking at him.

"Aww, he likes the big fat guy!" I gave Dez my phone, and told him to call the police, I would've, but I definitely can't trust him with a gun.

The kidnapper eventually fell to the floor, after Dez's emu pecked him to unconsciousness.

Cassidy and Kira were untied and the blindfolds were off now. "What do we do? Do we wait for the cops?" Ally said.

"I don't think I want to be in the same room as that creep!" Kira and Cassidy said.

"Well, I think we'll have to wait for the police, we can't leave if we've already called them."

Kira and Cassidy sat down on the floor, and Dez was petting his emu. I took Ally's hand. "If you guys need us, we'll be outside the warehouse," I led her to the door.

"Ally, I-I-I, to be honest, I don't know exactly what to say," she put her fingers on my lips. "Just come here Austin," she gave me a hug.

I wrapped my arms around her, holding on for dear life, but not too hard, Ally looks like she's about to break anytime soon, she looks so fragile and delicate.

"I've missed just hugging. It seems that all we ever do is kiss." I laughed at this. "You know I love you right?" We hugged again, until we heard the police sirens and saw the lights.

We were at the police station, and Ally was too scared to speak. So I said everything for her.

Brooke ended up in a detention centre, and that kidnapper, well there's apparently some serious damage to him, so he's going to stay in a hospital for a while. Thank you flopsy.

After we left the station, the owner of the camp decided to shut the camp down for summer after everything that happened.

_**Ally's POV**_

"Well, what am I going to do now for the rest of the summer? I'll have no one to stay with!" I asked Kira and Cassidy.

"Well Ally, I'd offer for you to come to Europe with Cassidy and me, but I don't think you're dad will let you, will he?" I shook my head.

"You can stay with me and my family, it's just my parents and I." I heard someone say through the door. "We don't live that far from you, we live in the north of Miami, so you'll still be close to home."

"Thanks Austin, I'll just ask my dad, but will your parents be ok with this?" He just chuckled, he looks so adorable when he does that.

"Ally, they're going to love you! And Dez lives quite close, so you'll get to see him as well!" I gave Austin a hug.

"You're the best boyfriend a girl could ever have, I love you." I gave Austin a kiss.

"Woah, we're still in here!" Kira and Cassidy said. "How do you guys always answer everything at the same time?" Austin asked.

"Not ALL the time," they said once again at the same time.

Austin and I laughed at this, and we had another kiss.

I'm going to spend the rest of my summer with the bestest boyfriend in the whole world. What could go wrong?

_**Hope you enjoyed it! :D Please read and review!**_


	8. Living with the Moons

_**Heeey! Thanks for the reviews! **_

_**Author's note: I'm not going to do the whole conversation disclaimer thing anymore, it just takes up too much space, sorry!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, on with the story! :D**_

_**Ally's POV**_

"Don't worry Ally; you'll be fine, my parents are, kinda normal!" Austin said saying the last bit faster. This only made me more worried.

"But what if I don't impress them Austin? What if they kick me out, and we have to break up, and where will I live? I don't even have the keys to my house! I lost them ages ago and dad never bothered to get me new ones!" I started panicking.

Austin took one hand off the steering wheel, and intertwined it with my hands. "Come on Ally, you'll do great, everybody loves you, it's impossible to not to! Now come on, we're in the driveway."

We took our suitcases and went to the front door. I took a deep breath, and noticed he never let go of my hand, even when we were getting the suitcases.

I rang the doorbell, and it opened up to a pretty tall blonde woman, I'm guessing must be Austin's mother.

"Hey Austin honey!" She gave him a hug and noticed me. "And you must be Ally?" I nodded shyly at this.

"Let me call Lester," she called out for him, and a man who was tall and blond also walked down the stairs. The whole family is so identical.

"Welcome home son, and hello Ally." He said while shaking my hand.

"Thanks for letting me stay here Mr and Mrs Moon," I said quietly. I am not good around new people. "Dear, call us Mimi and Mike, you're family!" and she led us in to a very nice house.

It was small, but that made it look comfortable, and just homely. "Ally, you'll be sleeping in Austin's room, and Austin will be sleeping on the sofa." Austin smiled at this and nodded.

"I don't mind sleeping on the sofa, its ok," I said not wanting to be a burden.

"There's a little sofa in my bedroom, it's much comfier than the sofa in the living room. Can I sleep there mum?" Austin asked like a little child. I chuckled at this.

Mimi sighed. "Fine Austin, I trust you two to not do anything stupid, ok?" Austin just shook his head at this while I just stood there awkwardly. "Do you guys want to freshen up?"

We both nodded, and Austin took me upstairs to his room. "I have my own bathroom, so you can use that one if you want." Austin said. "And I'm sorry about my mum; she can be really awkward sometimes."

I walked up to Austin and gave him a hug from behind. "You're mum's just being a normal mum Austin, but doesn't she trust you about stuff like that?" Austin awkwardly shook his head.

"You're not a virgin?" I asked shocked. I'd just assumed he was. "No, no Ally, I am, my mum is just very cautious when it comes to stuff like this."

We packed all of our clothes in quite an awkward silence.

_**Austin's POV**_

We were having dinner and mum made spaghetti, my favourite.

"Wow, Mrs um Mimi, this all smells and looks so delicious!" Ally said shyly, she looked so adorable.

"Why thank you dear, now tuck in!" We all got the food on our plates, and I started eating like it was a marathon.

"Austin, manners!" I looked down, "Sorry mum." Ally giggled at this; can this girl ever not be so cute?

"So Ally, tell me about you," my mum beamed.

Oh God, she's interrogating my girlfriend, before she's even taken a bite of her food. Dad seemed to noticed as he let out an annoyed sigh.

Ally was obviously taken aback by this; as she dropped her fork on the plate and nearly spat out the food.

"Hmm? Oh I'm sorry, um well there's not much to say about me really. I live with my father, I'm 17 years old, and I'm an only child."

"What about your mother? Don't you live with her?" Hmm, I don't even know about her mum, she never told me.

"She um, well she passed away when I was 10," Ally said awkwardly. I could just sense how badly she wanted to get out of the kitchen. I held her hand and squeezed it to reassure her.

"I'm sorry to hear that Ally, I didn't know." Ally just shrugged. "It's ok, honestly."

The rest of dinner went by ok. My mum stopped interrogating Ally, and we just small talked. But Ally didn't say a single word after talking about her mum, I felt so bad.

After dinner, Ally and I decided to have a movie night.

"Let's have a Zaliens marathon!" Ally chuckled at this.

"How do you watch those boring films? I fall asleep so easily!" I stared at her in shock.

"The Zaliens series are the greatest film known to man!" She rolled her eyes at me, as we sat on the sofa and got under the blankets.

Halfway through the film, I noticed Ally was asleep. I was going to wake her up, but she looked too adorable, if this was any other girl, I would've been raging mad, but not Ally.

She's an angel, who am I to screw at her?

I curled up next to her, her head on my shoulder, and we fell asleep on the sofa.

And even though I wasn't exactly in the best position to sleep, Ally made it so much more comfortable.

_**Did you like it? I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, and I'm sorry it's short. Hopefully the next chapter will be a lot better! Please read and review! :D**_


End file.
